thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories of Sodor: Season 2
This is the second season of Stories of Sodor. It will probabaly start airing in the end of October orthe beginning of November. It will probabaly have 20 episodes, just like the previous season. Special note Just like the YouTuber, ThomasWoodenRailway for this season (only episodes 12, 13, 15, 17 and 18), I will use titles told to me by other users. Episodes #Salty's Story - One stormy night, Salty tells Thomas the story of his first day on Sodor. #Dockyard Diesel - A new diesel comes to work at the docks. Salty thinks he is getting replaced. #Moaning Mavis - Toby and Henry get tired of Mavis grumbling about the troublesome trucks, so they ask Edward to teach Mavis how to control the trucks. #Flooded - When a dam near the Mountain Village breaks, it's a race against time to get all the people out on time. #Fire Engines - There's fire on the tracks, and the fire engines can't get their. James has to help them. #Monster of the Lake - Donald and Douglas scare Percy by telling him a scary story. When Percy has to bring the post train to a station at a lake, Percy is convinced he saw a monster. #A Visit from Patrick - Patrick comes to help out with mending some of the houses damaged by the flood in the Mountain Village. #Stop that Train! - Pip and Emma are supposed to take some important guests and the Fat Controller's motheron a tour around the island, but by accident, they take the wrong woman. Helen orders Thomas to chase the engines at once. #Little Oliver - The trucks and the big engines tease Oliver of being small. Oliver wants to prove he isn't, and is deprate to show it, whatever the cost... #Percy and the New Engine - A new, big engine arrives on Sodor. At first Percy doesn't like him, and he tries to avoid him, because Percy thinks he will tease him just like the other big engines do. However, when Percy can't get a very heavy load up the hill, he is forced to get helped by the new engine... #Middle Engine - The two diesels, who work at the scrapyards on the mainland, play tricks on Percy and James, by making them 'middle engines'. #Gordon vs. Henry - TBA (title by GordonHenryandJamesfan1992) #A Magic Show for Thomas - TBA (title by DonaldDouglasandToby6) #Henry's Forest - TBA #The Story of Toby - TBA (title by Owen thomas wiki) #Gordon and the 'Flying Kipper' - Gordon ignores Donald, Douglas and Harold about a storm one night, when he has to pull the 'Flying Kipper'. By doing so, he gets into trouble... #James and the Snowplow - TBA (title by Thomas Chuggington) #TBA #Happy Christmas Dylan - Thomas and Percy meet a very sad engine, who is going to be scrapped, right before christmas. They decide to go and save him, but it's a long and very dangerous mission... #TBA Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Mavis *Salty *Pip and Emma *Patrick *Harold *Henrietta *Elsie Edward, Bill and Ben, Timothy and the rest of the Pack are likely to appear. Introduced *Jason - a 4w Diesel-hydraulic shunter. *Jazz - a SR West Country and Battle of Britain class. *Dylan - an LNER Class V1/V3. Norman and Sidney might be introduced. Other released things *There has been a picture released, possibly from Middle Engine. The picture is of James pulling trucks full of scrap. *In an interview, headwriter Finn Tracy has confirmed Duck, Oliver and Toby will appear. Category:Seasons